No Jilt Anymore
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: [EDITED] Sehun hanya ingin Luhan menerima cintanya lalu mereka bercinta. Itu saja. Tapi kenapa banyak halangan tidak penting yang menghadang? HunHan. EXO. Another gaje story by Alexandrite.


**NO JILT ANYMORE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Xi Alexandrite**

 **Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO and SNSD**

 **Chapter : 1/?**

 **Genre :** **Romance, School life, Garing Comedy.**

 **Rating : M pangkat tiga ditambah seperempat kink!**

 **Disclaimer :** **This story is mine and don** **'** **t you even try to copy without my permission. :P**

Spesial thank's to Liyya yang udah bantuin ^^

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE DON** **'** **T READ!**

 **NO PLAGIAT, NO BASHING, NO FLAME!**

 **SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA'S GIVEAWAY PROJECT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-WARNING-**

 **ABSURD**

.

.

 **BSM**

 **Cita Citata** **–** **Sakitnya Tuh Disini**

.

.

 **Inspired by**

 **SheilaOn7** **'** **s MV - Hari Bersamanya**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sehun Si Pembuat Onar Ganteng**

.

.

"SEHUN SETAAAN! KEMARI KAU KELAPART!"

Suasana pagi hari gang mesra kembali heboh seperti biasa saat Yoona berteriak dengan semangat sambil menenteng sepasang sendal swallow merah.

"TIDAAK...!" Sehun membalas dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah nyaring. "Aku tidak mungkin menuruti perintah nenek lampir kurang belaian!"

Langkah Yoona terhenti. "APA? Grrh! Si Sehun ini memang benar – benar menyebalkan." Ia langsung melempar Sehun dengan sendal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Aw," Sehun meringis. Benda yang seharusnya berada di bawah telapak kaki sudah bertengger di kepalanya. "Nenek sialan itu tidak punya perasaan melempar orang seganteng diri-ah!" lagi-lagi Yoona melemparnya.

"KAU!" Oh, Sehun tidak sadar Yoona sudah mencubit lengannya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mencuri mawarku, haah?"

Sehun memasang mode berpikir, "Mungkin lebih dari seratus kali?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Lebih, Sehun. Lebih! Tapi kau tetap mengulangnya. Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari binatang. Kuda saja tidak akan mau melewati lobang yang sama dua kali."

"Aku bukan kuda, kakak cantik. Aku ini manusia dan dengan senang hati aku akan masuk lobang yang sama jika lobangnya membuatku ketagihan."

Yoona menendang tulang kering Sehun hingga pemuda itu menunduk sambil berjingkrak – jingkrak. "Otakmu mulai miring. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu. Kau mencuri bungaku untuk kau berikan pada gadis idamanmu?"

"Kau salah. Dia laki-laki. Harusnya _pemuda idamanmu_!"

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli dengan makhluk yang kau sukai. Hal yang menjadi masalah kita disini adalah kau mencuri bunga mawarku yang sangat cantik. Padahal bunganya baru saja mekar. Pencuri harusnya dihukum dan dilaporkan ke polisi."

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya. "Kenapa kata-katamu menyiratkan seperti aku baru saja mencuri keperawananmu?"

"Astaga, SEHUN!" Yoona mengambil sendalnya dan memukul punggung Sehun dengan membabi buta. Seperti babi buta yang tidak tahu arah. Haha. Ia melupakan fakta kalau sendalnya baru ia beli tadi malam bersama ayang Dongek di pasar malam. Sendal swallow kopelan. Ia memakai warna merah dan ayang Dongek memakai warna hijau. Merah dan hijau. Warna komplementer yang saling melengkapi seperti hidup Yoona yang melengkapi hidup si ayang dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sayangnya pagi ini sendal berlatar belakang percintaan itu sudah berubah jadi senjata pemukul yang lebih sadis daripada tongkat pemain bisbol.

"Sakit, aw! Berhenti qaqa~" Sehun terus mengelak dan ia berhasil menghindar setelah Yoona kelelahan. Entah kenapa tenaga gadis di depannya ini sangat kuat seperti kuda liar yang baru saja minum obat kuat. Sudah tenaga kuda, minum obat kuat lagi. Bisa dibayangkan kuatnya seorang Yoona? Untung saja Sehun laki-laki. Kodratnya untuk lebih kuat daripada perempuan. Jangan dibayangkan sekuat apa Sehun yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada kuda yang minum obat kuat.

"Hah.. kau menyebalkan.." Yoona menunduk sambil memegang lututnya. Ia selalu heran kenapa Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja setelah ia serang seperti itu.

"Jangan begitu, qaqa. Kau kan tahu kalau setiap hari aku harus memberikan mawar pada Luhan agar dia tertarik padaku. Aku harus jadi pria yang romantis. Kenapa kau tidak pernah merelakan mawar-mawar cantikmu berakhir ditangan pemuda semanis malaikat?"

Yoona memasang wajah mau muntah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus membayarnya. Kalau tidak akan aku laporkan pada ayahmu!"

" _Ancaman itu lagi. -_-_ " Sehun sudah bosan mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja ampuh karena ia memang takut pada ayahnya. Ck, menyebalkan. "Iya, iyaaa. Nanti sore aku akan membelikanmu martabak mang Icul."

"Tidak mau! Sudah seminggu ini kau berjanji membelikanku tapi tidak pernah kau berikan!"

Sehun nyengir.

"Dih, jangan pasang senyuman kambing di depanku."

"Aku janji nanti sore pasti kubelikan. Sudah dulu ya qaqaaa~ aku pergi. Do'akan cintaku lancar hari ini jadi aku tidak akan mencuri mawarmu lagi." Sehun langsung ambil langkah seribu dengan meminjam kaki hewan kaki seribu yang barusan melintas di depannya.

"Hei! Jangan kabur! SEHUUUUUN!"

Sehun menyempatkan diri melayangkan ciuman kemudian terbahak. Yoona semakin kesal. Ia tidak mungkin mengejar Sehun keluar gang dengan baju tidur bergambar Lady Gaga yang berbau _iler._ Jadinya ia hanya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum berbalik menuju rumahnya sambil mengumpat.

"Sehun mencuri bungamu lagi?" eomma Yoona bertanya sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Iya ma. Menyebalkan. Sialnya dia selalu berhasil kabur. Besok aku akan bangun lebih cepat dan menjaga bungaku dari tangan-tangan jahil."

Eommanya tersenyum simpul. Hampir tiap hari Yoona mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Nyatanya anaknya tetap sudah bangun sekalipun alarm berdering tepat di dekat telinganya.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja sedekah. Kau harus ikhlas supaya percintaan Sehun lancar dan kebunmu pun selamat. Cepat sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat ke kampus. Oh iya, tadi kau salah. Bukan kelapart tapi keparat."

Yoona mendecih, ia memang sering salah mengucapkan kata -kata sejak dari kecil. Kata makan jadi mam, duduk jadi duk, bentar jadi beha dan banyak lagi kata lainnya yang sering salah ia ucapkan. Tapi itu kan dulu, saat ia masih kecil. Sekerang setelah usianya lebih dari duapuluh tahun kebiasaan itu muncul lagi. Mungkin karena Yoona sedang emosi. Yoona pun duduk di depan appanya yang pura - pura tuli. Pria itu memang tidak pernah mempedulikan pertengkaran Yoona dengan Sehun yang menjadi ritinitas mereka belakangan ini. Percuma saja marah-marah karena ia tahu Yoona tidak mempan dimarahi. Karena itu ia memilih diam.

"Ma, sepertinya eomma lupa kalau aku tidak masuk ke kampus lagi. Mulai hari ini aku mulai praktek mengajar."

"Oh iya. Kau praktek di sekolahnya Sehun 'kan?"

Yonna mengangguk dan senyuman mengerikan terukir di wajahnya.

Eommanya bergidik. Rasanya ia bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran putrinya. "Jangan macam-macam. Kau akan jadi seorang guru. Kau jangan bertingkah aneh. Mengerti?"

Yoona tidak menjawab karena kepalanya dipenuhi seribu rencana jahat untuk mempermalukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanyaaaa!" Sehun masuk kelas dengan menendang pintu dan melebarkan tangannya seperti menanti pelukan.

"Paagiiiiii~~" teman-temannya menjawab serentak. Suara mereka sangat nyaring. Mereka senang jika Sehun sudah sampai di sekolah. Itu artinya hari - hari mereka yang ceria akan dimulai. Sehun itu seperti slogan iklan, _ga ada loe ga rame._ Makanya kemunculannya selalu ditunggu.

"Eh, si buta dari goa hantu udah nyampe." Pemuda cantik yang baru masuk ke kelas merengut begitu melihat Sehun.

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "Apa bebek?"

"Jangan memanggilku bebek!"

"Kau juga menyebutku si buta dari goa hantu."

"Kau memang buta!" pemuda itu menjerit. "Matamu rusak! Matamu buta! Sakit! Rabun dekat rabun jauh! Katarak!"

"Wow.. biasanya nilai biologimu memalukan. Tumben kau tahu nama-nama penyakit mata?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," pemuda itu membusungkan dadanya, bangga. "Penyakit matamu sudah komplikasi."

"Kok tau?"

Pemuda itu mengetuk-etukkan telunjuknya pada dagu sok imut. Teman-temannya tersenyum. Pertunjukan operet pagi baru saja dimulai.

"Semua orang sudah tahu tentang penyakitmu, Sehun. Penyakit mata akut. Kau tidak bisa membedakan kecantikan dan keburukan. Bagaimana mungkin kau terpesona pada si Luhantu itu? Huahahaa..."

"Jangan menyebutnya hantu, Baekhyun. Dia itu malaikat. Malaikat! Angel!" Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan serius sambil melafalkan kata _angel_ dengan logat british yang aneh dan lekukan bibirnya mengalahkan gelombang laut.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Ya, dia malaikat. Setan yang menyamar jadi malaikat dengan menyembunyikan tanduknya di bawah ketiak." Baekhyun terkikik memikirkan perkataannya sendiri. Tanduk bau ketek. Behaq!

"Ka―"

"Sehun! Luhan sudah datang!" mata Sehun berbinar mendengar perkataan Kai yang menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Pertengkaran dengan Baekhyun terlupakan dalam sekejap. Temannya yang satu ini memang teman sejati teman sehati. Mereka begitu klop seperti paduan kopi dan susu yang begitu nikmat mengalahkan _luwak coffee._ Ia pun berlari ke luar kelas untuk menyambut pujaan hati yang sudah amat sangat ia rindukan sampai seperempat hidup.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan mengangkat sudut bibir atasnya pertanda ia meremehkan tindakan Sehun. Tapi karena ia penasaran, ia pun ikut keluar menyusul Sehun dan si bangKai busuk.

Episode ke-sekian operet pagi sudah hampir mencapai klimaks.

"Luhan sayang, terimalah bungaku ini. Bunga yang cantik melambangkan kecantikanmu yang tidak pudar walau jerawat baru saja muncul di samping lobang hidungmu." Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan dan menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah segar hasil curian.

"Pfft…"

Siswa sekolah menengah atas Kejayaan menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. mereka tahu kalau Sehun berniat untuk memuji, walau kedengarannya seperti mengejek. Setelah gemuruh bisik-bisik selesai, suasana menjadi sehening pekuburan di malam jum'at kliwon. Penonton sedang menanti jawaban pameran utama wanita- atau dalam cerita ini pameran uke- saat pemain utama seme mengungkapkan cintanya dengan penuh keberanian. Cara yang jantan tanpa harus menunjukkan kejantanan.

Seperti apa kiranya jawaban Luhan? Dalam episode yang sudah-sudah, Luhan akan maju selangkah mengambil bunga dari tangan Sehun, lalu Sehun akan tersenyum gaje seperti orang yang teler dan ia akan langsung muram begitu bunganya berakhir tragis tak berbentuk karena diinjak Luhan dengan tenaga penuh. Hari ini pun tidak ada yang berbeda, adegannya sama seperti mengulang kaset video, kata-kata yang diucapkan Luhan pun sama persis.

"Ungkapan cinta ditolak!"

Luhan berkata dengan tegas dan ia akan meninggalkan Sehun dengan gaya yang angkuh. Sehun menggaruk tengkuk dan ia akan berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan berteriak. "SEMANGAT!""

"Semangat Sehun!" para fans/? Sehun akan berteriak menyemangatinya. Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum manis seperti gaya presiden yang sedang berkunjung ke suatu daerah. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Bel yang berbunyi akan mengakhiri pertunjukan pagi.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka ada manusia sebodoh dirimu. Kenapa kau mau dipermalukan seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun mendengus. Ia baru saja patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya dan Baekhyun malah mencari masalah?

"Kau memang spesies langka. Dinasehati malah marah-marah. Ya sudah, aku cukup terhibur melihat pertunjukanmu setiap hari."

Betapa inginnya Sehun mencekik bebek yang satu ini. Namun Kai selalu berhasil menenangkannya. "Sudahlah Sehun. Jangan dihiraukan. Kau hanya harus fokus untuk mendapatkan Luhan."

Sehun membuang nafas. "Kau benar." Sehun pun masuk kelas dengan langkah gontai. Setiap kali mengungkatkan cinta, ia selalu melihat kalau mata Luhan berbinar untuk sesaat, lalu kembali menjadi dingin. Sehun masih ingin melihat mata itu, ia yakin kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, Luhan pasti akan menyukainya. Yah, walau sekarang ini ia masih ditolak sampai dadanya terasa cekit-cekit. Sehun mengelus dadanya, _sakitnya tuh disini._ Kenapa cintanya tidak semulus langit-langit yang sedang ia tatap sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu kau tidak keterlaluan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan dengan suara pelan. Takut didengar oleh teman-teman sekelas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan diriku."

"Menyelamatkan? Sehun 'kan bukan seekor harimau kelaparan yang sedang mengincar rusa dari balik semak-semak. Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia terlihat lugu dan tulus."

"Heh," Luhan mencibir. "Tulus? Kau pikir ungkapan cinta itu untuk apa?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. "Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan orang yang dicintai."

"Kau benar. Hanya dengan ungkapan cinta kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang. Fasenya seperti ini, ungkapan cinta―bercinta―menghasilkan buah cinta. Ungkapan cinta itu ujung ujungnya sentuhan fisik atau dia punya tujuan lain seperti..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu Sehun tulus. Hanya saja rasanya ia masih belum siap. Dan tadi itu.. Sehun bahkan tahu kalau ada sebiji jerawat di dekat lobang hidungnya padahal ia sudah melapisinya dengan BB Cream. Sehun benar-benar perhatian padanya.

 _Tidak,_ alarm Kyungsoo berbunyi. "Jangan diingat lagi. Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak melupakan peralatan menggambar 'kan? Hari ini kita belajar kesenian."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia senang punya teman seperti Kyungsoo yang pengertian. "Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Kau sudah mengingatkanku kan? Kau terus mengirimu pesan lewat line dan tidak berhenti menyerangku dengan stiker-stikermu yang lucu."

"Hehehe..." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Mereka mengakhiri obrolan karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

.

.

"Tumben sekali Pak Siwon telat?" Kyungso melirik jam tangannya. "Biasanya dia super duperr aktif."

"Entah. Mungkin dia sibuk mengurus bisnis?" sudah bukan rahasia kalau Siwon anak pemilik perusahaan besar, tapi ia malah memilih untuk menjadi guru. Entah apa tujuannya tidak seorang pun yang tahu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Pak Siwon muncul dengan senyuman Sumringah.

"Selamat pagi Pak~" Luhan dan teman-teman membalas sapaan dengan penuh semangat.

"Baru dibicarakan langsung nongol," bisik Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

"Bapak ingin memperkenalkan guru baru yang akan praktek, silakan masuk, Bu.." seorang perempuan cantik bertubuh langsing masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah lebar dengan senyuman Siwon.

"Selamat pagi," ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat manis. Siswa laki-laki sudah bersuit-suit ria. Mereka merasa mendapat anugerah dari langit. Bukannya benci pada Pak Siwon, hanya saja ia terlalu ganteng hingga gadis-gadis atau uke pujaan mereka jatuh hati sama guru perkasa itu. Tapi sekarang ia memperkenalkan guru baru yang akan praktek mengajar menggantikannya, dan kebetulan penggantinya sangat cantik. Asooy~

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Im Yoona. Saya disini untuk praktek mengajar Seni. Mohon kerja samanya," Yoona membungkuk.

Siwon tersenyum melihat antusias siswanya. Ia bisa mempercayakan tugasnya pada Yoona. Mulai sekarang hasrat terpendamnya akan bisa ia gapai. Hohohoho~

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau ikut ke kantin, tidak?" Kai membangunkan Sehun yang sibuk bermimpi. Guru baru bernama Hyeyeon mengajar dengan monoton dan hanya bercerita tentang sejarah perang Dunia. Sehun pun jatuh terlelap dengan sukses.

"Eoh?" Sehun menatap sekeliling. "Sudah istirahat, ya?"

"Barusan."

"Aku ikut!" Sehun langsung berdiri. Ia selalu bersemangat tiap istirahat karena ia akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat Luhan di kantin. Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun seperti mendapat harapan. Kantin. Kalau Luhan membencinya, Luhan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi disana untuk menghindarinya. Ia bisa membawa bekal dari rumah atau meminta temannya membelikan jajanan. Tapi anehnya, ia selalu muncul disana. Setiap hari. Tidak pernah absen biarpun Sehun selalu mengacaukan harinya.

Gadis-gadis penggosip menghentikan acara makan saat melihat Sehun masuk kantin. Entah naskah seperti apa yang akan ia mainkan istirahat kali ini. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan dua kancing kemeja teratas yang dibuka justru membuatnya semakin menarik. Ala-ala badboy gitchu. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak tertarik pada perempuan, ia hanya menyukai Luhan. Kalau ada yang menanyakan orientasi seksualnya, ia kan menjawab, bi. Kalau Luhan perempuan, ia akan menyukai perempuan, kalau Luhan laki-laki berarti ia penyuka sesama jenis. Teman-teman Sehun hanya bisa memutar mata mendengar jawabannya yang absurd terbutakan cinta.

"Dia muncul.."

Luhan tidak perlu menanyakan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo.

"Luhan yang cantik lagi makan apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Luhan menjawab dengan ketus, berharap Sehun akan segera pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin degupan jantungnya yang tidak normal terdengar keluar. Sehun terlalu dekat! Hangat nafasnya menerpa daun telinga Luhan saat ia berbisik. Kuatkan Luhan ya Tuhan..

"Tidak, sayang. Aku ingin kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Ciee.. yang udah pake sayang sayangan..." Baekhyun mencibir. "Kapan jadiannya? Traktir kita, dong!"

"Diam, Baek!"

"Kya~ atut... Thehun menyelamkam!"

"Kubilang diam!" Sehun mengambil sendok bubur Luhan dan melempar Baekhyun.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

Luhan terkikik melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya lumayan unyuk.

"Kau tertawa?"

Luhan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, ia kembali memasang wajah bosan. "Kau salah lihat.."

"Tidak! Oh Tuhan.. Luhan tersenyum padaku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Aku akan lebih berbakti pada Ibuku karena sudah mendapatkan berkah sebesar ini." Sehun bersujud-sujud di lantai kantin. Ia tidak mempedulikan imejnya yang hancur lebur. Senyuman Luhan terlalu menyilaukan, terlalu susah untuk dilupakan. Nanti ia benar-benar akan membelikan martabak buat Yoona.

"Kau sedang apa, Sehun? Sembahyang?"

Sehun bangkit seketika. Suara itu terlalu familiar.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini. haah!?" Sehun terkejut saat melihat Yoona berdiri di depannya. Ada yang aneh dengan penampilan cewek barbar ini. Ia tidak memakai jeans seperti biasanya. Pakaiannya begitu rapi dan formal dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitam yang membuatnya terlihat modis dan menarik. Ah, peduli setan dengan penampilannya. "Kau tidak memata-mataiku, kan? Kau tidak ingin mengadukanku karena aku mencuri bungamu, kan?"

"Pfft.." Kyungsoo terkikik. "Jadi mawar-mawar itu hasil curian? Untung kau tidak menerimanya, Luhan. Kau bisa terlibat pasar gelap karena membeli barang hasil curian."

-_- Luhan jengah melihat Kyungsoo. Pewiss deh. Luhan kan tidak membeli narkoba atau senjata api, kenapa juga jadi pasar gelap? Terkadang Kyungsoo memang suka melebih – lebihkan. Temannya ini agak _lebay._

"Dasar SETA-" Yoona memandang sekeliling. Semua pasang mata memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. Ia berdehem pelan. "Jaga bicaramu, Oh Sehun. Mulai sekarang aku adalah gurumu."

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap Yoona dari kaki hingga kepala. Gadis itu menampilkan seringai setan miliknya.

"Kau? Guru? Gadis barbar sepertimu tidak pantas jadi guru. Apa yang akan kau ajarkan? Tarian erotis?" Sehun meliuk-liukkan badannya sambil mengerling nakal.

Yoona naik pitam, ia lupa untuk menjaga imej kalem seorang guru. "Kurang asam!" ia langsung menjambak rambut Sehun dengan brutal dan melupakan tempat mereka sekarang.

"Lepaskan setan! Sakit. Bodoh. Nenek sihir!"

"Apa? Apa? Kau mengumpat? Rasakan ini!" Yoona menarik rambut Sehun semakin kuat.

"Siapa saja tolong aku!" Setelah berusaha keras, Sehun berhasil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Yoona. Ia berlari kearah Luhan dan duduk di samping pemuda idamannya. "Tolong aku, Luhan. Dia iblis yang akan memisahkan kita."

"Memisahkan apanya? Sadar Sehun! Luhantu belum jadian denganmu! Tadi pagi saja kau ditolak!" Baekhyun tergelak. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tidak suka melihat kemunculan cewek buta yang terlihat akrab dengan Sehun. Saingannya. Sehun itu milik Baekhyun. Hanya ia yang boleh mempermainkan pemuda yang teler cinta itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Baek? Kenapa kau menyebutku Luhantu?"

Oops, Baekhyun menutup bibirnya. Ia kelepasan.

"Kau cari masalah denganku?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin minta ma'af mulai tersulut emosi karena Luhan berdiri dan memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tidak. Tanpa dicari pun, kau memang penuh masalah."

"Apa?"

"Sudah - sudah," Sehun melerai. Ia tidak ingin Luhan dan Baekhyun berantem. Pasti pertarungan mereka tidak jauh dari maki-makian dan jambak-jambakan. Persis cewek.

"Apa Sehun? Kau membela temanmu itu?"

"Ciee~ ada yang cemburu."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sehun dan Luhan bicara bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan sesaat. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Sehun berbinar bahagia.

"Wah, kita memang jodoh, Luhan. Kita bicara bersamaan."

Luhan memutar matanya, Baekhyun pasang wajah mau muntah, Kai terpelongo, Kyungsoo cekikikan, dan Yoona memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan. Ia sering mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir beracun Sehun. Jadi pemuda ini yang membuat Sehun tergila-gila? Yang menyebabkan bunganya hilang setangkai tiap pagi?

"Jadi kau yang bernama Luhan? Manis juga. Kuakui selera Sehun kali ini lumayan bagus. Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku masuk ke kelasmu, kan?" Yoona mendekati Luhan dan Sehun.

"I-iya.." Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Selamat pagi, Bu.."

"Ahh~ manisnya..." Yoona langsung mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dan baru melepaskannya setelah Sehun mencubit lengannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku suka melihat Luhan yang sopan. Tidak seperti kau yang kasar!"

Sehun seperti tersambar petir. "APA? KAU MENYUKAI LUHAN?"

"Iya."

Sehun gelagapan. "Begini, Luhan itu milikku. Mi-lik-ku. Milikku seorang! Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya. Jangan genit! Kau sudah punya si Dongek. Masa Luhan juga diembat? Jangan! Jangan!" Sehun menarik Yoona menjauh dari Luhan. Ia tidak ingin keunyukan Luhan terkontaminasi najis berat seperti Yoona.

"Astaga, Sehun. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Aku menyukai Luhan bukan mencintainya. Tentu saja dihati eyqeh hanya ada ayang Dongek."

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Luhan menjerit.

"Luhan dapat saingan. Ahem. Gadis cantik pula.."

"DIAAAAAM!"

"POKOKNYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYUKAI LUHAN!" Suara Sehun ikutan menambah kebisingan kantin.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk menyukainya!"

"Sana makan si Dongekmu itu!"

"Aku tidak...!"

"DIAAAAMM..!" Suara jeritan melengking tinggi diikuti suara peralatan makan yang berjatuhan dan pecah karena ia membalik meja dengan sebelah tangan memnuhi kantin. Sehun mengerjap. Siapa kiranya pemilik suara itu? Yoona menelan ludah. Astaga, ia baru saja membangkitkan naga pms yang sedang tidur.

"Yoona, kau tidak berubah. Kita tidak berada di ruang kelas. Kita sudah terjun ke lapangan tapi kau masih tetap berisik. Dan kau," Gadis bermulut tajam itu menatap Sehun.

"Aku kenapa? Ganteng syekaliih seperti model?"

"Jangan ge er, anak muda. Kau terlihat dungu sampai segitunya mengejar orang yang tidak menganggap keberadaanmu. Memprihatinkan. Kau juga," kali ini ia menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aku seks-"

"Diam dan dengarkan!" kata-kata kejam gadis itu mampu membuat Baekhyun menutup mulut. "Kau berisik! Suaramu cempreng. Harusnya kau biarkan teman dungumu itu bertindak sesuka hati!"

Sehun sudah hampir melempar gadis tidak sopan ini ke kandang buaya, namun Yoona menahan tangannya. Masa sih ia takut pada rubah betina ini? Baekhyun pun hampir melempar kursi ke atas kepala orang yang mengatakan suaranya cempreng. Suaranya bagus tahu! Sudah beberapa kali ia memenangkan musabaqah. Hanya saja Lay sok jadi pahlawan dan menahan tangannya.

"Yang terakhir kau, Luhan." kini si rubah betina mendekati Luhan sambil berpangku tangan. Gaya berdirinya sangat angkuh. "Kau manis. Aku setuju dengan Yoona. Hanya saja kau jangan besar kepala. Sudah ada pemuda yang mau bersujud-sujud tapi kau masih jual mahal? Heh! Obral saja belum tentu laku apalagi jual mahal. Jangan sok cantik. Bagiku gayamu memuakkan!"

"Kau.." Luhan hampir menendangnya, namun sayangnya ia juga punya pendamping/? yang menahannya, Kyungsoo.

"KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAAN..!" Yoona, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan berteriak bersamaan. Kali ini Sehun tidak berpendapat bicara bersamaan merupakan jodoh. Ia pusing. Luhan masih menolaknya dan ia sudah berjuang meski belum sampai titik darah penghabisan. Hell, ia belum sekarat. Lalu Baekhyun mengacaukan semuanya. Ditambah lagi kemunculan Yoona. Tidak bisakah nenek sihir ini mengganggunya di lingkungan rumah? Kenapa harus sampai di sekolah? Dan gadis rubah barusan, siapa dia? Kenapa ia harus menghadapi banyak masalah padahal istirahat hanya lima belas menit? Sehun pusiiiing. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya. Kenapa ada begitu banyak rintangan tidak elit seperti ini? Kalau cintanya terhalang orang tua atau karena perjodohan, kan lebih berkelas sikit?/. berasa jadi pemain sinetron. Ini mah, halangan tidak penting seperti orang – orang yang menertawakannya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang. Hal yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya tekad untuk membatalkan membelikan Yoona martabak.

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

 **.**

 **Finally.. I posted the first chapter. It was so... Garing plus krenyess, right? LOL.**

Thanks to Rere- _ssi_. She allowed to join this event even though I was registered by Yeun.

p.s.s. Makasih bgt ya Yeun, udah mau daftarin gue. Gue doain ntar lu jodoh ama Sehun. Dalam mimpi yaa... BEHAQ.

p.s.s.s. **Review dongs? XD**


End file.
